


Apple Pie

by shinshia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Apple Pie, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pre SQ establishment, Regina fingering Emma's pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshia/pseuds/shinshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma baked apple pie for Regina because that was what the Queen preferred, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 100th episode promo, obviously. English isn't my first language so sorry in advance for any mistake. Kudos and comments are very appreciated.

The underworld absurdity was finally over. Emma failed to bring Hook back to life, but she was glad that her family was all safely home. Now looking back, her decision was beyond her understanding. What was she thinking, dragging everyone to hell just for the pirate? Luckily Regina was with them and saved them from danger. 

_Shit, I still haven’t thanked Regina properly_ , Emma thought. _I should get her something._

She and Regina were friends now (at least that was what she believed), but that didn’t mean Emma knew everything about her. Yes she knew the big stuff, such as Regina would do anything for Henry, and she wanted happiness more than anything else. But she had no idea about things like the mayor’s favorite color or hobbies. 

So she decided to ask her mother for gift idea. Snow had known Regina for years so surely she could help. 

\---xxx---xxx---xxx---

When they met up for lunch, Emma told Snow that she wanted to give Regina a gift as gratitude. 

“Emma, that’s a lovely idea! What are you going to get her?”Snow was enthusiastic about it.

“That’s the problem. I don’t know. Has Regina ever mentioned what she wanted when you guys were in Enchanted Forest?” 

“Well…she did mention she wanted my heart…”

“What?! You mean she wanted you?” Emma was in a total shock. Did her mom and Regina had a thing in the past?

“Honey, not figuratively! Didn’t you watch all the Disney animations? She wanted my heart on a plate! You knew that!” Snow explained immediately, couldn’t believe what her daughter suggested. 

“Oh right… sometimes I forgot she was the evil queen.” Emma immediately felt relieved. “Ugh, did she mention anything else?”

The brunette thought for a moment. “One time on her birthday, she said she preferred apple pie when someone gave her a blueberry pie.” 

“Apple pie, huh. She really loves apple,” Emma said. “I guess I can bake one for her then.”

“Emma, you can bake?” Snow feigned a shocking face, teasing her daughter who had never cooked.

“Ha ha. Of course I can! I just don’t like to do it when you and Regina can bake for me.” Emma argued. That was true, Emma always believed in the motto: why bother to cook or bake when someone can do that for her? But this time, she would do it for Regina. 

\---xxx---xxx---xxx---

She couldn’t believe a simple task like baking a pie wasn’t as easy as she thought. In fact, she couldn’t even manage to get the main ingredient. 

“Sorry ma’am, the apples are out of stock,” the staff at grocery store told her. “But we have some very fresh oranges. Do you want some?” 

That was unbelievable. This town was so small that she couldn’t even find some apples! But then she remembered a certain tree. 

_I know where I can get apples_ , she thought, feeling smug about her idea.

\---xxx---xxx---xxx---

It was a perfect pie. It looked so delicious that no one would believe it was baked by Emma. The blonde took it to the mayor’s office, hoping she would like it. Knocking on the door, she patiently waited for Regina. 

“Come in,” Regina said. She put down her work when she saw it was Emma.

“Hey Regina. I baked something for you.” Emma smiled sheepishly when she placed the pie on the mayor’s desk. 

“Emma, you can bake?” Regina’s expression was exactly like Snow’s. She honestly didn’t expect Emma could manage any kitchen tasks without injuring herself. 

“Not you too! Snow said the same thing yesterday.” Emma grumbled slightly. “Anyway, I just want to do something to thank you for saving our ass from Hades. God knows if we could survive without you.” 

“It’s nothing, Emma. You saved us even more. But thank you for the pie.” Regina smiled softly, appreciated Emma’s effort. 

She dipped her middle finger into the pie, and sucked it to have a taste of it. Emma’s eyes were glued to the scene, wondering if Regina made it such a show on purpose. But now she had bigger thing to worry, as Regina’s smile was gone and she furrowed her brows. 

“Emma.” 

Regina’s tone was ice cold and it scared her. “Yes? Did I mistake salt as sugar?” she asked worriedly. 

“No. The pie tastes fantastic.”

“Phew. Glad to know. So…what’s the problem?”

“What apples did you use?” 

_Shit._ “What…what do you mean?” Emma was trying hard to dodge the question. This situation wasn’t what she expected. 

“Did you use my apples?” Regina shot her with deadly glares.

“How…how did you know? All apples taste the same!” She merely tried to defend herself but she noticed it was the wrong thing to say instantly. 

“MY. APPLES. TASTE. THE. BEST!!” the mayor rose, palms slapping on her desk. “Get out, Miss Swan.” 

“Regina, I…” Emma wanted to explain but she was cut by Regina. 

“I wish not to hear how you harm my apple tree AGAIN. So please, leave.” She growled and sent the sheriff out. 

\---xxx---xxx---xxx---

After the blonde were gone, Regina calmed down and knew she was overreacting. She justified her reaction, thinking she wasn’t being completely irrational when Emma Swan indeed had a bad history with her precious apple tree. 

The sound of message alert of her phone disturbed her mind. _Texts from Emma, of course_ , she sighed. 

_Regina, I’m sorry for picking apples from your tree without your permission. Can you please forgive me?_

_Regina, I know your apple tastes the best. I just got thrown out when you caught me using your apples. Can you at least text me back?_

_I swear I didn’t harm your tree. I just wanted to do something nice for you._

The brunette thought for a moment. She admitted she was touched by Emma’s gesture before she found out the apples were stolen from her. Not many people had shown her their appreciation even though she had saved the town for a few times now. She owed Emma an apology. 

So she took the pie with her and walked to the police station. 

\---xxx---xxx---xxx---

Piles of paperwork were waiting Emma to finish but she didn’t have the motivation at all after the incident (not that she planned to work on them before). She was checking her phone with a pout on her face. She still didn’t know how she could screw it up. 

She turned around instantly when she heard the familiar clicking sound of heels. 

“Emma, I come to apologize,” Regina said in embarrassment. “I was overreacting.”

“No, it’s my fault.” Emma was relieved that the fight was over. “Hell knows what I was thinking, stealing _your_ apples for _your_ gift.”. 

“Next time just tell me when you want to use my apples.” she smiled when Emma nodded to agree. “So, would you like to finish the pie with me?” 

Emma grinned, “Of course, whatever you want.”


End file.
